Early Love
by GilmoreJunkieJavaGirls
Summary: The young Luke and Lorelai, in all their innocence. “But… When are we gonna marry? I’m four… You’re five… We’re not old enough!”“Well, then we’ll wait ‘til we’re old enough!”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not even a teeny tiny bit.

**Author's Note:** Hi there everybody, long time no see! I've been working on a new story (no, I didn't forget about 'We're moving!', I'm working on a new chapter of that too.) but this idea just got into me and well, I had to work it out then.

I guess you all can expect an update real soon, 'cause I'm overdue with my English-points for English class (150 words in 1 point) so I'm gonna have to write, if I want or not. (Nope, English is not my native language, definally not)

* * *

**Early Love**

**Chapter 1**

_1972_

"Luke… What are you gonna be when we grow up?"

"I'm gonna be just like my daddy. I'll be strong and I'll take care of my family."

"But, who's gonna be the mommy in your family?"

"You! We'll be a family together." Luke said enthusiastically.

"Really? Cool! But then you have to p-pr-prop…- ask me to marry you first!"

"Ah, do I have to? I just said I wanna marry you!"

"Yes! If you do something, you have to do it the right way! My mommy said so!"

"Fine…" Luke grumped. "Lorelai, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Lorelai said happily, and Luke was suddenly very happy. "But… When

are we gonna marry? I'm four… You're five… We're not old enough!"

"Well, then we'll wait 'til we're old enough!" Luke made the decision. Just then there came a woman walking towards them.

- "Lorelai! There you are! Come on, we have a diner with the Nantwichs! Say goodbye to Lucas now!" and with that the woman took Lorelais arm and carried her away.

"Bye Luke! And you're s'pose to get me a ring!"

Luke saw her walking away, and couldn't remember that he ever had that feeling in his tummy, like a million butterflies were flying there. He heard Lorelais mommy asking about what ring she meant, and then Luke ran into his house, telling his mommy what happened and asking her for a ring.

* * *

When Luke woke up really early the next day he ran to his parents' bed and jumped on the bed. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! I have to go to Lorelai!" 

"Luke, for heavens sake, it's 6 AM!" His dad said shaken from the sudden wake-up call.

"Be quiet dear, or you'll wake up your sister. Lorelai isn't coming for another four hours, honey." His mother said in a softer tone.

"Oh… Sorry mommy, daddy."

"It's okay boy. What do you say, do you want to help me open up the store?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, but first we have to get some coffee for your mother."

* * *

He saw her coming with her daddy. Her daddy and his daddy talked almost every Saturday, and when her daddy came to see his daddy, Lorelai came with him to play with Luke. He put his hand in his pocket, and felt the ring. He took a deep breath and ran towards them. 

"Hi Mr. Gilmore! Hi Lorelai!" he said politely. Lorelai smiled back happily.

"Well hello Luke, how are you doing? I heard you're marrying my daughter?"

"Yes I am! Well, not yet, but when we're older!" Luke said, but continued a little less secure "if it's okay with you, of course."

Richard looked at his daughter, who looked at him with big begging eyes, and then back to Luke, who was engrossed in looking at Lorelai. "Of course my son, but don't ever treat her bad, right?"

"No sir! Never!" Luke laughed at the idea of treating Lorelai – LORELAI for god's sake - bad.

"Good. Well, I will go in and talk to your daddy. And please call me Richard – you're practically family now." He smiled, knowing that there was only a small chance that Luke and Lorelai really would get married. But maybe… He could definally see the adoration in the young boys face.

"Okay Richard, thank you! Come on Lorelai, let's play!" and Luke grabbed her hand and they ran towards the tree-house in the yard.

* * *

"Guess in which hand I have your ring?" Luke teased. 

"Luuuukeee! Just gimme puh-leasseee!" Lorelai begged.

"Okay, close your eyes and give me your hand." And Lorelai did so. Luke took the ring out of his pocket and shoved it around her finger. It fitted perfectly.

"You can open your eyes now!" Luke said, admiring her finger with his ring around it. Immediately Lorelai opened her eyes and took her hand back to look at is on a close-up.

"Ah Luke it's beautiful!! I love it, thank you, thank you! So now we're really getting married!" Lorelai said enthusiastically. "We should seal it with a kiss, that's how it's done in movies!"

Luke thought for a second, he found kissing kind of gross, especially when his parents did it. But this was Lorelai, so why not? He leaned in, pecked her on the cheek and pulled back quickly. Then Lorelai did the same, and the deal was closed: they were getting married.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, let someone else ruining it! (Well, the last episode hasn't been that bad, but still)

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm learning to update here! Thanks for the reviews everybody!

To answer a question: Luke is from a blue-collared family (not poor, not rich) and Lorelai's rich. But Richard is in business with William, and Emily is (just a bit) more tolerant.

Review please!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_1973_

"Hi Will! Where's Luke?" Lorelai said when she saw Luke's father.

"Hey! Luke is in the garden, playing with a friend. Why don't you go out and find him?"

"Okay! Bye-bye!" Lorelai waved and ran off. After saying a quick hi to Luke's mother, she saw Luke and another boy, throwing a ball to each other.

"Luke! Hi!" Lorelai said happily, but frowned when Luke gave her just a short nod. She decided to let it go. "Can I play with you?"

Before Luke had a chance to say anything, the boy opened his mouth. "How can you play with us? You're a girl!"

Lorelai, not understanding what his problem was, just answered: "So? Girls can play!"

"Girls are yukkie! And if you play with girls, you _are_ a girl! Right, Luke?" He said, and Luke – who looked completely embarrassed – only nodded. Lorelai looked pleading at Luke.

"I think she's coming to play with Liz. Wait a second Bobby; I'll bring Lorelai to her. Be right back!" Luke said.

The boy nodded. "Hurry Luke, you don't want to get the rumour get out that you play with girls!"

Luke walked away, and signalled Lorelai to follow him. When they were out of Bobby's sight, he stopped.

"Why did you say those things? I wasn't going to play with Liz! And why am I yukkie?" Lorelai said deeply insulted with tears in her eyes.

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry, but… The boys will tease me in class if they see me with you. You're a girl, I'm a boy: we're not supposed to play together!"

"B-but your mommy is a girl and your daddy is a boy, and they play together! And my mommy and daddy too! Well, I'm not sure if they ever play, but they're talking to each other!"

"Maybe you'll get it if you're as old as me. I'm in 1st grade now, I'm a big boy. Maybe something changes if we're older… Until then I can't play with you. But I can call you! That way nobody sees us!" Luke suggest, happy about finding a way to be able to keep talking to Lorelai. Lorelais face lights up a bit.

"Okay! But are we still boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Better! We're _secret_ boyfriend and girlfriend!" Luke grinned. He looked quickly around if there was nobody looking at them, and when he was sure there was nobody, he kissed Lorelai on her cheek. "I have to go back. I'll talk to you on the phone, okay?"

"Okay… I'll go find Liz then… Bye Luke!" Lorelai said, and Luke turned around and ran back to the garden. She sighed, and went into the house and to Liz' room. "Boys…"

* * *

"…oh Ken, when are we getting married?" Liz said in a high-pitched voice. 

"Right now, Barbie! Look, there are Stacey and Skipper! They're bridesmaids!" Lorelai said in a low voice. Liz giggled when Skipper fell out of the car when she pushed the car to fast.

"Okay, now we have to get Barbie her wedding dress on and we have to do her hair pretty!" Lorelai said.

"Yeah and we have to have a wedding ring! Wait, I have a bit of string here, that's a good ring!"

"No, it's too big. Her fingers are together… Let's make it a wedding bracelet!" Lorelai suggested, and Liz nodded.

They played the whole day, and when Richard called Lorelai that it was time to go back to Hartford, she was exhausted. She said bye to Liz, and walked to the car. When she was seated, she looked at the house of her friends. She saw Luke looking at her, and when their eyes met he waved goodbye. She kissed her hand and 'blew' the kiss it towards him. He smiled shyly, but did the same. Then the car drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Luke Danes! How dare you to treat that girl that way, she isn't a doll you can put in a corner! Go to your room, I don't want to see you 'til dinner, and then you're gonna call Lorelai and apologize. I'm very disappointed in you, young man." Luke's mom said, and Luke, deeply ashamed, went quietly to his room. The last couple of weeks were a disaster. Every Saturday, when Lorelai came to Stars Hollow, she would play with Liz and barely notice him, except for a cute smile now and then, but that was getting rare. She sure played the part of 'Secret Girlfriend' very well. Luke lay on his bed for a few minutes, just thinking. Then he went to play with his cars, letting them roll from the headboard of his bed to the ground, where they landed; most of the time upside down.

An hour later his dad came in. "Your mother told me what happened between you and Lorelai. Son, you can't be ashamed to be seen with her, she's your friend! Why do you care about what Bobby's saying? Do _you_ want to play with her?"

Luke nodded, and his dad smiled a bit. "That's what I thought. Go call her and if it's okay with her mom and dad, I'll bring you to Hartford next Saturday, okay?"

Luke smiled and hugged his father. "Thank you daddy!"

"It's alright boy, but don't treat your friends that way anymore, especially not when they're as sweet as Lorelai. Now come on, call her and then we'll have dinner. Do you smell it?" Will asked, while grabbing his son and tickling him.

Luke broke into a fit of laughter, while saying: "Smells yummie!! Can you dial the number?"  
"Of course. Come on." And he took Luke by the hand and they walked downstairs.

* * *

Lorelai lay on her bed staring at her brand new dollhouse which she'd gotten for her fifth birthday, but she wasn't allowed to play with it because her mommy said she'll break it. She was staring at the dollhouse and playing with it in her mind: she saw her and Luke living in a huge version of the medium sized dollhouse, with a doggie and with a little baby.

The phone rang, and a minute later Emily called Lorelai. "It's Luke for you. Make it quick, dinner is served in ten minutes." Lorelai's face lit up by hearing Luke's name. It's been several weeks since she last heard from him, and she'd missed him. The last time she was in Stars Hallow and saw him, and wanting to talk to him, he said she was a stupid head because she was a girl. Then he ran away. She really wished she was a boy.

"Hi! Luke?"

"Yeah, hi…"

"Why're you calling?" Lorelai said. "Not that I don't like it!"

"I just… I mean, emh… I want to say sorry." Luke hesistated.

"For what?"

"For not wanting to play with you, and saying girls are stupid, and for ignoring you. Sorry." He quietly said.

"Does that mean you wanna play with me again?!" Lorelai said happily.

"Yes, of course! I missed you!"

"Okay! Can I come to Stars Hollow Saturday?"

"Daddy said I can come to you Saturday!" Luke said.

"Okay, then you come here, but…-" Lorelai whispered "-…my mommy isn't sweet like your mommy, Luke. She thinks it's uh… Unapro- something to play with a boy in my room, she's silly. We have to be quiet until we're out of reach, like in a spy-movie!"

Luke giggled. "Okay, we'll be quiet. Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye, see you Saturday!"

* * *

Lorelai sprinted downstairs when she saw Williams's car. She was outside the door even before Luke stepped out.

"Luke! Luke! Over here!" Lorelai jumped up and down of joy. "Hi William! Daddy's in his office. Come on Luke, let's go upstairs! And remember…" - she whispered – "be quiet!"

They walked upstairs very slowly, and Lorelai pointed out the steps that crunched. When they arrived safely in Lorelais room, they looked at each other a bit awkward and not knowing what to do.

"Let's play Mom and Dad, Luke! And the baby's are Louise and Dino!" she ran to a corner of her room, where her dolls and stuffed animals were stalled out neatly. She grabbed a blond, long-haired doll and a pink dinosaur. Luke sighed a bit, but decided that playing mom and dad with Lorelai wasn't that bad.

- - MEANWHILE IN RICHARDS OFFICE - -

"I want to ask you something William" Richard began. "Lately I've been working on my will, and Emily and I discussed what will happen with Lorelai if we passed away in let's say the next 12 years. We think it would be best for Lorelai if she lived in a loving family. We think you and your wife will be the best for Lorelai. So I want to ask you if your family wants to take care of Lorelai if we pass away."

"I will have to discuss it with my wife, Richard. I make no promises now, but I think it will be fine."

- - UPSTAIRS, LORELAI'S ROOM - -

"I'm home!" Luke shouted to Lorelai.

"Hi hunny, how was work? Me and the kids are just drinking coffee."

"Lorelai! You can't give kids coffee, everybody knows that! Pretend that you're drinking tea."

"But I like coffee, Luke! Gerla gave me a sip yesterday. It's yummie!" Lorelai smiled delighted.

"Gerla?"

"The new maid."

"Ah." Luke nodded understanding.

* * *

"I brought the kids to bed, Luke. Now we can go to bed." Lorelai lay down on her bed. "Come here Luke!"

Luke lay down next to her and closed his eyes. "Luke!! First you have to give me a kiss goodnight! Don't you watch television?" Luke sighed and kissed her on the cheek. Lorelai giggled. "No silly, on my mouth!"

Luke thought for a split second, and gave her a kiss on her mouth. "Nighty-night Luke!""

"Night, Lorelai." and they closed their eyes.

* * *

When Emily came upstairs to look for Lorelai and Luke, she saw them deep asleep on Lorelai bed. She couldn't help but smile, because even Emily had to admit it looked darn cute. No, Luke Danes wasn't a bad kid at all. 


End file.
